


The Serpent

by TaurusMoonWriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Sex, Sexy, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Werewolves, Witches, tribrid, trybrid, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusMoonWriter/pseuds/TaurusMoonWriter
Summary: Meddie (Meh-dee) Serpentine wakes up in the small town of Mystic Falls. She has no clue where she came from, why she is here, or where she is. All she knows is she wakes up next to a fresh dead body with bite marks in its neck. Not only this, bit a man in a dark leather jacket is trying to burry her and the body in a ditch.Damon Salvatore is covering up the tracks of his brother Stefan Salvatore who has just flipped his humanity switch to save the love of his life Elena Gilbert. When he finds the remains of two of his brothers victims, he decides he must bury the evidence. That is, until Meddie wakes up and has no clue what is going on. With fear she might remember and expose Stefan, Damon locks Meddie up in his basement until he figures out what to do with her.All Elena knows is there is a beautiful girl being locked in Damons cellar. He won't tell her who she is, or why she is there. Not only that, but Damon refuses to look for his brother and Klaus who have run off together to god knows where. She's worried, and she think Meddie knows the answer.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)





	The Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldsandelderberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandelderberries/gifts).



> This story starts at the beginning of Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. There are going to be additional characters, minor and major, as well as characters from season 4/5/6, that will come in earlier in the plot. This will follow plots already built up in the show from season 1/2/3 but with differentiations from there on out. As soon as Meddie enters Mystic Falls the plot changes a little, but still follows major plot points from the show like the introductions of the Mikaelsons and Klaus wanting to become a hybrid.

# Chapter One: Hatching 

Burning. Suffocation. Darkness. 

I jackknifed up and swatted at my face. Dirt rolled off my face in a heaping pile. I coughed, trying to get air in my already empty lungs. I opened my eyes, sediment clingingly to my lashes, to see a man next to me. He was pale and grey. His skin had no life. His eyes were open, staring at me for help. Blood was the next thing I noticed about him. He was covered in it. The crimson liquid had dried into a maroon rust around his neck, and it seeped into the ground where I had just been laying.

“Uh, Ric?” I snapped my head to the man standing feet above me. It was then that I realized what was going on. This was a grave, a burial. “One of them just woke up. No not the one with the gashes.” 

“Who are you?” I called from the hole. I put my hand up towards the sun peaking through the treetops. Where was I? My hand felt cold and hardened. It was encased in blood. I lowered it and searched my arms, noticing how they were soaked and seeped in the stranger’s blood. I started to panic. 

The man jumped into the hole and was hovering above me. If he wanted to, he could have taken his boot and shoved me back into the Earth. He didn’t. Instead, he crouched over me in a squatting position. His eyes were bright blue. I tried to back away from him, but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to his masculine face. 

“More importantly, who are you?” 

He looked all over my body. He started at my face and neck, then down my body. What was he looking for? I tried to escape his grasp, but he moved his hand from my shirt to my neck, holding me in place. He stared deep into my eyes, concentrating. 

“Who are you?” 

“M-Meddie Serpentine,” I choked it out. “Who are-“ 

He tightened his grip on my neck, still letting me breathe, but barely. 

“Why are you here Meddie?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know where ‘here’ is.” 

He shoved me back down into the dirt, letting me breathe. The corpse next to me reeked. I almost vomited at the smell. The man jumped out of the hole at almost an inhuman speed. He grabbed a phone out of his pocket. After pressing some buttons, he held it up to his ear. 

“Ric? She doesn’t know anything. Nothing. I think she’s been compelled.”

I stood up, and wobbled. My legs felt like jelly. My head was peaking just above the grave. I grabbed the grass above the grave. I heaved myself over the edge while the man was distracted. 

“I’m bringing her back to the house. Keep Elena away at all costs. I don’t know, tell her Jeremy is flunking or something, just do it.” 

I got to my feet and started running. I almost tripped a few times, but I caught myself on some trees. I heard the man sigh from afar. I figured as long as I kept a lead on him, I had a chance. 

I was wrong. 

I ran into a brick-no-concrete wall. I hit it and fell flat on my ass. My head went to the ground next, and I suddenly was knocked out. 

When I reawakened, I was in a new spot. It was cold and dark. There was a small light Infront of me. It seemed like a barred hole in the wall. I couldn’t see anything but the strip of light that ran right towards me from outside whatever cell I was in. I tried to move, but I felt groggy and weighted down. 

“It’s tranquilizers.” A voice said in the dark. It wasn’t the same man from before. A little flame lit up before igniting a wick of a candle. I watched in the dark as this man, taller than the last, lit them around the dark room. “A homemade recipe for people like yourself.” 

He grabbed the chair he was sitting in and dragged it towards me. He sat across from me. I sat and watched him, unable to truly move. He had sandy brown hair and a little bit of stubble along his jaw. His eyes were deep blue and soft.

“What do you mean people like me?” When I awoke in that grave, I only knew my name. Even saying my name seemed foreign. Meddie Serpentine? Was that truly who I was? I had no idea. I figured I wasn’t going to find out where I was, nor would it make a difference. I didn’t know where I came from, how I got here, and why I was captive in this cell. It seemed smarter to figure out who I was. 

“Vampires.” He picked up a wooden stake from on the large boulder in the cell. The candle barely gave me details as to what was in the room. I could make out the boulder next to me, a desk in the corner, and a large table with tall stalks of some plant. An overhead light hung over the plants. 

Then it registered. Vampires? Like the fairytale? I don’t know who told me about them, who read me scary bedtime stories, but someone did because I felt completely shocked that he would accuse me of something like that. It made sense in my head. Something told me that the man in the grave next to me did not die normally. There was so much blood, and it all game form gashes in his neck. 

“You think I’m a bloodsucking Vampire?” 

I cocked my head as much as I could and raised a brow. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I closed them, feeling tired and drowsy.

“Who knows. I don’t know anything about myself but my name. The odds are more in your favor than mine at this point.” I leaned my head against the wall behind me, wanting to slip into a deep sleep like before. I wanted to wake up, and for this all to be a dream, but I had a feeling this was more real than I wanted it to be. 

“Hey,” he said walking over to me. The warmth feeling was getting stronger. I wanted to give into it. “Meddie, stay awake. Keep your eyes open.” 

“Let me sleep,” I begged. “I just want this nightmare to be over.” 

The walls started vibrating. I couldn’t hear anything the man said to me. 

“Ric?” The voice from before entered the room. 

The vibrations started moving through my body. It was intoxicating, but it also was a dull pain that radiated throughout my body. It made me want to run, but the vibrations were so strong that they were paralyzing. 

I felt a hand on my face. They grabbed my lips and forced my mouth open. Then they moved to my eyes, they opened them and shined a bright light. I made a hissing sound in pain. I started to fall. It felt like I was engulfed in the paralytic this Ric character gave me. 

“It’s probably just the vervain hitting her. I gave her a second dose when she started to wake up.” 

“Do you think he did this, Ric?” 

“Do you, Damon?” 

“He is on a killing rampage with Klaus. The moment he flipped that switch, all I could see in Stefan’s eyes were the ripper genes kicking in. If we are lucky, this was him and it means he is closer to home than we thought.” 

“Yeah. I think she is just about out. Let’s go upstairs. I’m sure this party Caroline is throwing is bound to get out of control at some point.” 

“If I know Caroline Forbes, I know she is probably primping Elena for her birthday party as we speak. Plus, I’ve got to give her this stupid necklace Stefan gave her.” 

“You sure you want to?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing, never mind.” 

“Say it, Ric.”

“Maybe Stefan being gone will give you time to win over Elena. That necklace will only stand in the way of her forgetting him.” 

“I don’t know if she ever will.” 

“Give you a chance, Damon, or forget about Stefan?” 

“Both.” 


End file.
